


Warmth

by akirasun



Series: Love in the Glade [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally actually talks about what he really feels instead of being emotionally constipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Despite the Glade being temperature controlled, Thomas was freezing. He pulled everything that he could find to help keep him warm over to his sleeping area but nothing seemed to do the trick. He shivered under the few measly blankets he was able to scrounge up but it didn't help even in the slightest. His teeth chattered together as his body shook in its attempt to get warmer.

"Oh for shuck's sake," a gruff voice grumbled from behind him. A strong chest was suddenly pressed against Thomas' back while a pair of arms snaked around his waist and up his chest. "If you are getting sick with something you caught before coming up here and you end up giving it to me, you will be spoon feeding me until I feel better."

"Gally?" Thomas gritted out in his sleepy haze. "Leave me alone, I just feel cold. I don't need you to help keep me warm." Gally just pressed himself closer against Thomas' back despite the protest and breathed lightly against his neck. Thomas groaned at the feeling and what it instantly did to him despite his desire to not let any reactions happen.

"I won't be able to sleep while you are over here shaking like a leaf in the wind and you'll never get to sleep if you don't warm up. Let me help us both by getting you warm and then we can both get some sleep once you feel human again," Gally offered. His breath puffed against his neck with each word and it was all Thomas could do to not spin in Gally's arms and kiss him. That and he didn't feel like having to explain the sudden rush of blood and growing hardness in his pants. "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today, Thomas. I just- I don't want anything to happen because I'm thinking more about you than what I'm working on. Honestly, I would love nothing more than to spend all day and night with you just wrapped up like we are now."

"What would happen if you actually let yourself have something for once?" Thomas asked. He started to feel warmth spreading across his chest and limbs once more as Gally's body heat radiated off him like a furnace. "Because I already think about you all the time. Newt was the one who told me that I should say something to you because he knew that you felt the same way about me. You can deny your feelings all you want but I won't. I like you, Gally, and this cuddle session we've got going on right now is only intensifying my feelings for you. If you don't want to be together for whatever reason, fine, just be honest about it. Don't say you hate me when you really can't stop thinking about me."

"That's what terrifies me, I can't stop thinking about you. What if you get hurt when you are out in the maze? Who knows how much longer we'll be able to sustain ourselves here until the Creators decide to cut us off. It's already been two years of this and I doubt we have two more. Eventually, we will have to leave as much as I don't want to and then what? What's out there, waiting for us?" Gally said, his voice trembling. He clutched at Thomas' hands while he spoke, the grip was almost too much for Thomas to take.

"I don't know. I don't know what's out there for us and I don't know what will happen to us in here. I don't know a lot of things but the one thing that I do know is that if I know that I've got you by my side, that we'll figure it out together. Can you give me that much at least?" Thomas pleaded. He felt Gally nod slowly against the crook of his neck in acceptance for which Thomas was thankful for. "Stay like this with me tonight? We can go back to hating each other in the morning if you want but right now, this is really nice."

"I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever hate you. I just hate the fact that Newt is so shucking observant for his own good," Gally said through gritted teeth.

"Well, he was the one who got this going, so I believe we owe him a thank you at least."

"Go to sleep, shank. I'll wake you up in the morning."


End file.
